


The Grand Banana Ball

by fancyflautist



Series: Jack, Nine, and Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, There will be a sequel, because jack, lots of banana jokes, some snogging, sort of fluffy, start of poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Jack to the Grand Banana Ball while Rose has a night in.  What happens when the pair are alone together for so long though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Banana Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readingupatree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingupatree/gifts).



> This is not one of my particular pairings, which is why I'll be writing a poly sequel with 9/Jack/Rose. This was written as a gift for the wonderful Georgia because she's wonderful <3 Anyway, I tried to balance slight fluff and relationship talk (as much as Nine can have) with Jack's unique sense of innuendo.

The Grand Banana Ball on Pojout IV was certainly something to behold. The entire solar system had been terraformed to create the perfect climate for a whole host of banana species and the fourth planet in the system was home to a variety which would only grow on that planet. For thousands of years the people of the system had worshipped bananas, leading to huge parties thrown in honour of the annual banana harvest. This year, or so the Doctor said, was as grand as they would ever get before the government began to spend less on the ball and more on their citizens.  


Jack looked around in wonder at the seemingly thousands of banana themed products available. Banana shooters, coladas, crisps, chips, biscuits, and suits were just a few he spotted in his first glance at the party. There was even something on top of a cake that looked suspiciously like a banana-shaped vibrator. The Doctor had told him he thought this would be just his scene, but didn’t think he’d meant it that seriously.  


He took a quick glance to his left and saw the Doctor grabbing a couple of glasses from a nearby waiter and handing him one.  


“Banana hypervodka. Whad’ya say we don’t tell Rose I did this?” He said before downing his glass. Jack eyed him suspiciously. Surely someone as repressed as the DOCTOR hadn’t just gone and drank an entire glass of the strongest alcohol in the universe?!  


“You do realize she could just come out at any time? She said she wasn’t up for a big party scene, but she could always change her mind.”  


“Nah, I’ve got the TARDIS keeping her busy with every spa treatment we’ve run across in our travels.” The Doctor reached over and grabbed a banana biscuit and shooter.  


Jack eyed him suspiciously—there had to be something going on, hidden beneath all the leather and jumper. He’d never known the Doctor to drink or go on a trip with just him, and certainly never at the same time! The kisses and flirting Jack always initiated seemed to keep him on edge whenever the other man was around. Jack thought he used Rose as a shield, as if he was afraid of what he would do if they were ever alone together.  
But here they were. Not necessarily alone, but certainly the only ones they knew here. Jack took a swig of his hypervodka and followed the Doctor as he began to look around. It seemed there were some pleasure gardens to the left that took the name a bit too literally. He could hear the noises of lovers rising from over the banana hedges that had been trimmed into alcoves. They wandered around, pointing out their favorite banana themed outfits, until out of earshot of the other voices. Then the Doctor walked into one of the alcoves.  


“What are you doing?” he asked, a bit worried they’d walk in on a couple who were just being quiet. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy it, but it could be awkward with the Doctor around and the last thing he wanted was to push him away.  


“I figured we could sit for a spell, finish our drinks”  


“We’ve already finished our drinks, Doc.”  


“Actually, I grabbed these.” He said and pulled two cans of banana ale.  


“I really don’t want to deal with a hangover in the morning Doc, even if I would like to find out what else you have that’s bigger on the inside,” Jack winked.  


“Drink up and maybe you will get to find out!” the Doctor winked back and took a large gulp of the ale, ignoring the shocked look on Jack’s face. “’Sides, I’ve got a perfect hangover remedy we can take. Do you think I’d be getting this hammered if I didn’t?”  
Oh, was that sass? Was that FLIRTING sass?! And he was hammered? Jack was used to being the flirter. He had the upper hand when that happened. This… This he didn’t know what to do with.  


“What?”  


“You heard me. I figured if I was ever going to get the balls to do this I’d better be smashed, and I wouldn’t do that without finding the perfect hangover cure first.” The Doctor gave him his best ‘you really are a stupid ape’ look as Jack’s mouth fell open which he tried to calculate a response.  


“Do what?”  


“This.”  


And their lips met. Nothing like the other kisses, which Jack had initiated and were never faster than a second or more meaningful than to tease or thank. This was a kiss between two people who both wanted something more. Jack had always been so scared of scaring the Doctor off if he shared his true feelings. For him things were so much more with the Doctor. He loved Rose, sure, but the Doctor was special.  


Anyone who met him had to feel this way. He was rough and sassy but so, so much more on the inside. He was kind and brave and easy to connect with. He’d seen so much that looking at him was like staring into the sun.  


But if he’d been in awe before, it was nothing to what he felt now. The Doctor, kissing him. Obviously premeditated before the drinking. And DAMN was he a good kisser. One rough hand grazed his cheek and the other was buried in his hair, drawing him closer. After the few seconds of shock Jack snaked his hands around the Doctor’s waist and drew him as close as he could, kissing back fiercely. Minutes stretched into eternity and he’d be DAMNED if he’d ever had this great of a snog. Of course the Doctor would outshine everyone he’d ever met in his kissing skills as well.  


Soon, though, Jack needed to breath, and as he pulled away he asked “why?”  


“Because, Jack. I look at you and you talk and laugh and you’re brilliant. Fantastic. But you infuriate me when you flirt with other people. You flirt with me and I’m so attracted to you it kills me and then you flirt with everything that moves. You flirt and sleep around and it drives me bloody mad. I’m tired of it. You’ve gotta pick—everything else that moves in the universe or me.”  


“You’re attracted to me?” The Doctor sighed. Of course he manage to pull that bit out. He pulled away and paced towards the hedge.  


“It’s not like I haven’t tried not being. It was illegal, back when they were still around. Humans and Time Lords? Taboo of all taboo. And I was fighting it until you had to go flirting and sleeping around and coming back with your lewd jokes. It was bad enough wanting you and not having you, but having to share?! Not for me. And you rubbing my nose in it just made it worse.”  


“So, you’re telling me you want me and that I have to choose.”  


“Me or everyone else, yes.” He looked down at his shoes and Jack could see through him. He was scared. Scared that the answer might not be the one he was hoping for. Scared he’d put himself out there just to be shot down. As much as he loved staring at him, he didn’t have the heart to keep him waiting any longer.  


“Of course it’s you.” He said before launching himself at him. When their lips met again it was like the whole world was lit up. Joy and lust swirled through him and he realized the Doctor must be transmitting somehow. Touch telepath he’d said. Well, lips touching must count, he supposed. In the hopes that it worked both ways he sent as much happiness as he could back. Sure flirting and sleeping around could be fun, but the Doctor was special. So special. So much more. And he could feel that the Doctor thought that about him too.  


“Mine. No more flirting around.”  


“Never. So long as you keep your promise about showing me what else is bigger on the inside” Jack winked before throwing himself back into the snog and letting himself be lost in the night.

The next morning they woke up on a bench of hedges with splitting heads. The sky was bright and as they took their ‘walk of shame’ back to the TARDIS Jack 

laughed at all the banana themed objects discarded around them, particularly the more unique ones he saw laying around the pleasure gardens. But the sound made his headache worse and his stomach flip.  


“So that hangover cure works fast, right?”  


“Um. Well, I might not have been expecting to fall asleep and so I might have only made one that works within a few hours of consumption…” He said sheepishly.  


“You have got to be kidding me.”  


“I’ll make it up to you somehow.”  


“That’d better be a promise!” he said and pulled him close for a quick kiss before they stepped into the TARDIS.  
Rose sat in the jump seat tapping her foot against the grate and smiling as they flinched when the sound echoed throughout the walls.  


“Have a fun night?” she said loudly with an evil grin.  


“PLEASE be quiet!” the Doctor said at the same time as Jack sighed “Do you really hate us that much?”  


“Oh come on, I’ve gotta get my bit of fun in somehow. Here’s some tea.” She said in a much more quiet voice and the TARDIS had turned down the echo.  


“Oh thank god!”  


“You boys are taking me somewhere good to make up for my night stuck in while you were off shagging just so you know.”  


The Doctor blushed and Jack laughed “You can join in if you want Rosie, plenty of room!”  


The Doctor’s face turned red as he turned to Jack. “What part of no flirting don’t you get?!”  


“I’m only joking Doc, and it’s Rose.” He swung his arm around her. “If we don’t keep her happy who’s going to bring us tea next time we get hammered and stay out too late to get to the hangover cure?”  


“Yeah, be nice or I’ll get the TARDIS to turn the echo back on!” her tongue poked from between her teeth as she smiled.  


The Doctor just pouted, but internally he was glowing at his paradise of a home on the TARDIS. Yes, he’d definitely made the right choice, hangover be damned.


End file.
